Frozen Love
by LugiasPal
Summary: A story about may getting sick in the cold and drew takes care, may drew contestshipping


A/n. hey people, this my first CS fic, I know some grammer is bad, but I tried to fix some things. But will continue to change and edit as time goes by.

**LP: Yes this is my first Contestshipping fic ever**

**Drew: and like I care**

**LP: you should care, unless you want to get tortured by my good buddy Harley**

**Drew: Okay know what is this story about**

**May: Hey everyone (May walks in)**

**Drew: LP thinks she can attempt to write a crappy Love story about us (Flips hair and smirks.**

**May: Drew love stories are not crappy (Blushes a bit)**

**LP: for some reason I keep thinking of winter for the past week but then I am from North Dakota, so this takes place in winter like setting, and I used a Christmas song to use as a reference to write it**

**Drew: I have never heard of the place (with a stupid smirk on the face)**

**LP: What ever (Slaps Drew in the Face)**

**Drew: What was that for (holding a hand to his face where he got slapped.**

**LP: because you have no manners, May can you do the Disclaimers**

**May: LP dose not own Pokemon, if she did, she would do what ever she wanted with Drew and I.**

**LP: Thanks May**

Frozen Love

" Drew Please slow down, my feet and knees are starting to give out from the cold", a young girl with shoulder length brown hair yelled out to the boy in front of her.

The two young teens have been traveling through the snowy mountains north of Blackthorn city in the Johto region. Drew of course had all of his contest ribbons, but May needed one more to enter the Grand Festival.

"Please don't tell me your just going to give up", he snickered and he turned around to face the shivering girl. "Drew this is not time to be joking around, I can't even feel my toes much anymore", Yelling at the boy with the short green hair.

"Well you should have said something soon". His face grew with a concern look on it. '_I hope that the two of us can get out of here before we end up frozen dead'._

The girls just stood there freezing, for the fact she was wearing a light thin coat over her orange like trainer clothes. Suddenly her face started to turn shades of blue. "Drew im starting to not feel good, she took a few steps and started to feel her self tremble.

"May are you alright", he followed her, feeling guilty that he was giving her crap all day, on her being tired, hungry, and other issues that she had brought up. He ran to face her, and when he did, she collapsed on his chest.

"Oh may please be okay, ill take care of you" he held on to her trying to keep her warm. With a tint of pink creeping on his face, he literally shook it of. '_Okay no goofing of drew'_. "Don't worry May ill find a place to keep us both warm", He got her until she was on his back. "T th the thanks Drew" she whispered in his ear gently, while keeping her grip around the boy's neck. "No problem" he then lifted her up with him self and started to run.

0.

….

He kept running until he saw something fainted brown; the snow then was getting heavy. Then he slowly started to slow down, and started to walk until the faint brown object became a solid darkish brown cabin. He stopped and read a sign, saying that the cabin is for trainers who need a place to stay out of the blizzard.

"This place is perfect to stay, until the snow dies down", muttering under his breath, trying to catch up to him self. Suddenly he felt some movement on his back. "D Drew where are we", May whispered. "Safe that is what", he gently told her as he put her down on the ground.

"So how are you feeling know", as he gently took her hand and took her along as the stood in front of the door way to the cabin. "Ugh, just a little okay, but I still feel numb, plus iv got this huge headache". With that and a sigh, drew turned the doorknob to the cabin and opened the door.

The two young teens got inside and looked around to find the room empty, with a small kitchen, bathroom, and in another room stood a queen size bed. (And that meant the only bed in the cabin.) "This place is not too shabby I guess", the boy then grabbed a ball from his belt and through it " come on out Ninetales and light the fire place for us".

Nine ninetales (No pro blam o) the fox pokemon went over to the fireplace and used a small flamethrower to start a fire going.

Drew then turned around to face may "I think its time that you should lay down for a bit so that you can feel better", with that he helped her by pulling her to the room with the bed. "Is this the only bed in the cabin" may groan. "Unfortunately yes, but don't worry, ill just sleep on the couch", pulling the covers back for her, the girl sat down on the bed, slowly laying down on it.

"Here let me get the covers for you", Drew then pulled the covers for her. "Thanks Drew", she whispered. "No problem, and besides if something happened to you, I won't be able to cream you at the festival", closing his eyes and did that smirk slash hair flip thing. "So that's why you did this," she yelled at the boy, turning away from his face.

"Ssh May lighten up will ya, I was only joking with ya, but know im going to go into the kitchen to make ramen for the both of us", suddenly May's face got all sparkly with hearing about the ramen noodle. "Really thanks drew, I appreciate on what your doing", with that she closed her eyes, until she saw a flash of red light appeared.

The light grew bigger until you saw a big cat like figure pop out. Glace glace glaceon (are you okay). "Oh I am fine glaceon", she told her blue pokemon "just cold and tired that's all" she finely closed her eyes. Glaceon then turned to look at drew 'Glace glaceon (so know what) as she talked to the boy.

"im going to cook something for may and I so that way will feel better, but I was wondering if you can stay by and keep her warm". He then turned around and headed to the kitchen. Glace (okay) the pokemon then curled up net to May to give of body heat.

………..

"Lets see what I have got in my bag that is worth eating", drew mumbled to him self as he was rummaging through his things, until he found two packs of beef flavored noodle pack. For the noodle only being ten cents apiece, they were quit handy at times. Taking the two bags of noodles, he also decided to let his faithful Roserade out.

Rose Rose Rade (wuts up drew) looking at her master.

"Well im cooking these noodles, plus May is in bad shape from the cold weather out there", turning around he grabbed a pot from one of the cupboards. "Plus I hope she feels better, imp mean we both almost got it out there, but May got it worst".

Rose rade rade rose (have you ever told her how you feel about her)

"No I haven't yet, im just scared that she'll reject me, and yes I can be a jerk at times", sighing, "I mean im only joking with here". After filling the pot with water and waiting it for to boil, and the later he add the noodles.

Roserade rose rose (just remember, that girls are sensitive)

"yaya but still". Drew finished cooking the noodles and dished the on to two plates. Putting Mays on a tray. He walked towards the bedroom were the ill girl was at.

……….

Knock knock, taping the doorframe

"Is that you Drew", with a raspy voice, May got up, and so did glaceon. She felt a little better, but still felt like crap. "Ugh, why dose this day haft to suck". Suddenly looking up, she saw Drew at the doorway with the food. "Hey how are you feeling", asking her as he walked over setting the tray down with her food on it.

"Ugh just, really crappy", she looked up and gave him a warm smile. "But thanks so much for your kindness Drew", looking down at the noodles she started to get really red in the face thinking about him. Drew noticed "May are you feeling better, because your face is really red" walking over to the other side of the bed. He then got on sitting next to her, and started to eat his food.

Glace glaceon (um im going to let you guys be alone) she then left the room and went by the fireplace.

"Well thanks a lot for what you are doing Drew, I appreciate it", she looked at the boy and gave him a sly smile. " No problem, I do what I can to help out". The two finish their bowls of noodles. Drew got up with both of their bowls and headed back to the kitchen "well I need to do these dishes and then go to bed". As was leaving, May got out of the bed and went toward him, and grabbed his arm. "Drew wait, you can stay with me for the night, if you want", '_okay may know you're really sick_'. Then her face got red after she said that.

'_omg did she say what I thought she said' _"I guess I can, beside I heard that its suppose to be really cold", "plus that way we can keep each other warm", all of a sudden she gave him a very big hug, which made him really red '_I think I will tell her tonight'._ He hugged back and then went to the kitchen.

…….

After being done in the kitchen he went back to the room and found may half asleep in the bed. He went in and took his shoes off and climbed to the other side of the bed. Lifting the sheets over his body. '_Okay im telling her know'._ "May are you still awake" he turned to her "yah I am", and then faced him.

"So how are you feeling know", he got a little closer to her 'getting a little better since that soup you made helped". She noticed that he was getting closer, and got pink in the face. "Your welcome", grabbing Mays hand "but right know I feel kind of troubled".

"Really" she got close to him and he wrapped his arm around her, so she can be closer. "Yah, but I have this really strong feeling about this girl I know, and close to". He then looked up at the ceiling. "Well the why don't you tell her how she feels" he look back at her. For some reason she had a feeling he was talking about her. "Because the girl your thinking is already saying yes", she took her fingers and started to circle on Draw's chest.

"May I. I", he felt a finger on his lips "Drew I accept"; she smiled and put her forehead on his head.

"I love you", he whispered in her ear. The twos face got really close and lips almost meeting. "And I love you to", she whispered underneath her breath. The two clashed in to a kiss, it felt like it was forever. While kissing, Draws tong wondered around, she accepted and let him in, few seconds later the broke for air.

"So how are you feeling know", as he gave a small peck on the forehead. She giggled "a lot better with you around". With one more kissed the shared, the both feel asleep in each other's arms.

The End

**LP: yes finished, plus checked for errors and spelling a lot**

**Drew: because your grammar suck**

**LP: Yes, but im getting better**

**May: so know what**

**LP: time to post this on the web**

**Drew: why this one**

**LP: to add more to the CS collection for people to read**

**May: That's sweet**

**Drew: no it isn't**

**May: Drew I love (pulls him into a kiss)**

**LP: uh here is 50 dollars so you can get a room and do that. Well got to go, plez R and R**


End file.
